Scoleri Brothers
Nunzio Scoleri and Tony Scoleri, better known as the Scoleri Brothers, were convicted murderers sentenced to death by electrocution by Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler. History In 1948, Stephen Wexler tried the Scoleri Brothers for murder and sentenced them to death by electrocution. They were executed at Ossining Prison via the electric chair. 2/27/1989 Script, Page 41 via Spook Central Over 40 years later, in late 1989, Judge Wexler's tirade, while sentencing Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler, negatively charged the Mood slime among the court exhibits. As a result, the Scoleri Brothers manifested from the slime as apparitions strapped into ghostly electric chairs. Wexler immediately recognized them and they responded by crashing into the judge's bench. As Nunzio carried off the prosecutor into the courtroom's hall, the Ghostbusters and Louis Tully convinced Wexler to dismiss the case and rescind their judicial restraining orders, forbidding them from using their equipment, in exchange for defeating the ghosts. Peter confined Nunzio while Ray confined Tony. After they were brought to the center of the room, Egon trapped them. As Louis hoisted the loaded trap, the Ghostbusters announced to the court reporters outside that they were back in business. The prosecutor was given aid by a paramedic from an unspecified leg injury caused by Nunzio. Tony Scoleri Tony Scoleri is the skinny one of the Scoleri Brothers. The front cover of the 1999 DVD front coversuggests his skin color may be an ugly brownish-yellow. He was confined by Ray and with Nunzio, was trapped by Egon. Nunzio Scoleri Nunzio Scoleri is the heavy set one of the Scoleri Brothers. The front cover of the 1999 DVD front coversuggests his skin color may be a dark purplish-blue. He carried out the prosecutor shortly after breaking free of his chair. He was confined by Peter and with Tony, was trapped by Egon. Classification The Scoleri Brothers are Class 4 Full-Torsoed Floaters. The February 27, 1989 version of the movie script first lists them as Full Torso Apparitions upon their manifestation in the court room. 2/27/1989 Script, Page 40 via Spook Central Trivia *The Scoleri Brothers are played (uncredited) by Tim Lawrence and Jim Fye in latex suits with animatronic masks. Ostensibly, Tony and Nunzio are based on the real-life Scoleri Brothers, who once robbed Harold Ramis's father Nate Ramis' store: **"The ghosts themselves were very loosely based on the fact that my father was a storekeeper who was once robbed and assaulted by the Scoleri Brothers." - Harold Ramis *Some however have suggested that they might be based instead on Tony and Eddie Scoleri, who were convicted of robbing and killing a store owner in Philadelphia in the 1960s. None of this is known for certain however. *They appeared as bosses in the New Ghostbusters II Video Game and the Ghostbusters II Game Boy game. They were also rumored to appear in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, but didn't. *While the Scoleri Brothers are described in the script--and in many offshoots, such as in trading cards, the novelization, and so on--as shooting lightning from their fingertips, they never do so in the movie. References Gallery GB2film1999chapter11sc002.png|The Scoleri Brothers right after materializing from the Mood slime in the canister on the exhibit table. ScoleriBrothers.png|The Scoleri Brothers hovering near the Judge, still in their chairs. GB2film1999chapter11sc016.png|Nunzio Scoleri free from his chair. GB2film1999chapter11sc017.png|Tony Scoleri free from his chair. GB2film1999chapter11sc021.png|Tony Scoleri hovering in the room. GB2film1999chapter11sc025.png|Tony Scoleri picks up the Table the Ghostbusters were under. GB2film1999chapter11sc026.png|The Scoleri Brothers throwing the defendants table. GB2film1999chapter11sc036.png|Nunzio Scoleri dragging The Prosecutor out of the court room. GB2film1999chapter12sc021.png|The Scoleri Brothers attacking the Ghostbusters. (Round 1) GB2film1999chapter12sc024.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc025.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc027.png|The Scoleri Brothers leaving the room. GB2film1999chapter12sc032.png|Nunzio Scoleri returns. (Round 2) GB2film1999chapter12sc037.png|Peter getting Nunzio Scoleri in place to trap. GB2film1999chapter12sc042.png|Tony Scoleri comes in to join in the fun. GB2film1999chapter12sc047.png|Ray getting Tony Scoleri under control. GB2film1999chapter12sc049.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc054.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc062.png|The Scoleri Brothers being trapped. GB2DVD1999ScoleriBrothersCover.png|The brothers as seen on the 1999 DVD front cover. Category:Ghosts Category:GB2 Characters Category:Class 4